shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Shopkins: Rainbow Sailor Stars
Sailor Shopkins ~Rainbow Sailor Stars ~ '(セーラーショップキンズレインボーセーラースターズ) is the sequel of Sailor Shopkins. Summary The darkness is gone and the Rainbow Kingdom is saved, but new problems have arisen, and new Sailor Shoppies need to save the world from these horrible problems. Will they succeed in saving the world? Find out in Sailor Shopkins: Rainbow Sailor Stars! Characters Season 1 * 'Pirouetta/Sailor Pirouette - A kind, but sometimes spoiled girl who loves the story of the Sailor Shoppies. She transforms into the Sailor Pirouette, the leader Sailor in this season and the Sailor Shoppie of ballet. * Lippy Lulu/Sailor Lipstick '- A bossy, yet sweet makeup lover. She transfoms into the Sailor Shoppie of beauty, Sailor Lipstick. * 'Lucy Smoothie/Sailor Smoothie '- A chatty girl who loves to make her friends laugh. She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of giggles, Sailor Smoothie. * 'Polli Polish/Sailor Nail Polish '- * 'Daisy Petals/Sailor Daisy '- * 'Cocolette/Sailor Chocolate/Cocoletta - Season 2 * Pretti Pressie/Sailor Present '- * 'Bridie/Sailor Bride '- * 'Rosie Bloom/Sailor Rose '- * 'Tiara Sparkles/Sailor Princess '- * 'Tippy Teapot/Sailor Teapot '- Season 3 * 'Macy Macaron/Sailor Macaron '- * 'Spaghetti Sue/Sailor Spaghetti * Zoe Zoom/Sailor Camera * Skyanna/Sailor Plane * Coralee/Sailor Coral * Rosa Pinata/Sailor Pinata * Pinkie Cola/Sailor Cola Season 4 * Pippa Melon/Sailor Watermelon * Marsha Mellow/Sailor Marshmellow * Blossom Apples/Sailor Apples Season 5 * Mystabella/Sailor Unicorn * Bella Bow/Sailor Bow * Mia Milk/Sailor Milk * Candy Sweets/Sailor Cotton Candy * Valentina Hearts/Sailor Valentine Season 6 * Coco Cookie/Sailor Cookie * Makaella Wish/Sailor Cake * Lemony Limes/Sailor Lemon * Fria Froyo/Sailor Froyo Season 7 * Jacenta/Sailor Perfume * Lolita Pops/Sailor Lollipop * Pommie/Sailor Pom Pom * Summer Peaches/Sailor Peach Season 8 * Chandelia/Sailor Chandelier * Sia Shell/Sailor Shell * Tia Tigerlily/Sailor Tigerlily * Pearlina/Sailor Pearl * Jenni Lantern/Sailor Lantern Season 9 * B'Anchor/Sailor Anchor * Palmela Tree/Sailor Palm Tree * Sandi Shores/Sailor Shores Season 10 * Popsi Blue/Sailor Popsicle * Berri' D'lish/Sailor Strawberry * Kokonut/Sailor Coconut * Isla Hibiscus/Sailor Hibiscus Season 11 * Crystal Snow/Sailor Snow * Sunny Meadows/Sailor Sunflower * Riana Radio/Sailor Radio * Ellerina Slippers/Sailor Ballet Season 12 (Ongoing) * Chrissy Puffs/Sailor Cereal * Angelique Star/Sailor Angel Shopkin Mascots The helpers for the Sailor Shoppies. * Frilly Tutu (Season 1) * Marcee Makeup Bag (Season 1) * Becky Balloon (Season 2) * Rosa Basket (Season 2) * Melt E. Macaron (Season 3) * Captain Zoom (Season 3) * Melissa Sips (Season 4) * Mystic Wishes (Season 5) * Chloe Comb (Season 5) * Cleo Cookie Cake (Season 6) * Peyton Perfume (Season 7) * Crystal Quartz (Season 8) * Jemma Jules (Season 8) * Macayla Sailor Cake (Season 9) * Chilly The Kid (Season 10) * The Sk8ter Sisters (Season 11) Items Coming Soon! Locations * Shopville * Shopville Middle School * Kingdom of Dreams (Season 1) * Party Kingdom (Season 2) * Kingdom of Traveling (Season 3) * Candy Kingdom (Seasons 4, 6 and 7) * Kingdom of Animals (Season 5) * Kingdom of Secrets (Season 8) * Ocean Kingdom (Seasons 9 and 10) * Kingdom of Dance (Season 11) Trivia * There are new Sailors, though the previous Sailors do make appearances in some of the episodes. * This is the continuation of Sailor Shopkins. Category:Sailor Shopkins Category:Series that inspired from Animes